Air Mata
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Gamma tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah tiga kali menangis sejak dia bertemu dengannya. Tapi hanya satu kali dia benarbenar melihat gadis itu menitikkan air mata. Oneshot! Read and review? Rate T for safety.


**A/N: **Random oneshot, maaf pendek, maaf saya tahu harus update yang udah ada, maaf, tapi saya kena writerblock ;; Sekalian latihan nulis pakai Bahasa Indonesia(?) /ha/

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn dimiliki oleh Amano Akira.

* * *

Air Mata

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun Gamma melihat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu menangis, apapun yang terjadi.

Gamma memang tidak pernah meihat gadis itu menangis secara langsung, akan tetapi dia bisa tahu bahwa Yuni, langitnya, menangis.

Setiap melihat lengannya yang basah, dia tahu bahwa gadis itu menangis. Entah kapan, tapi dia yakin, bagaimanapun gadis itu memiliki cara yang sama seperti ibunya.

* * *

Saat pertama adalah saat pertama dia bertemu Yuni, saat Aria meninggal dunia.

Senyuman hangat gadis itu walaupun di saat ibunya kehilangan nyawa, sempat membuat Gamma kesal. Apalagi, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Aria memiliki anak. Dia sudah berniat untuk mengusir Yuni keluar, bahkan mematahkan tulangnya.

Tapi saat dia menarik lengan Yuni, dia dapat merasakan bahwa lengannya basah.

Dan dia pun teringat beberapa kali dia mendapati Aria menutupi tangisannya dengan cara yang sama.

Hanya dengan itu, Gamma yakin bahwa Yuni adalah anak Aria.

* * *

Saat kedua, adalah saat Genkishi pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya.

Yuni berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil beberapa tanaman obat di bagian belakang kebun, dan Gamma hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha membawa Genkishi ke tempat perawatan medis milik mereka.

Akan tetapi, sudah sekitar setengah jam, dan Yuni masih belum kembali. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Gamma khawatir, karena lokasi tanaman obat cukup dekat, dan paling lama harusnya hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Apalagi gadis bermata biru itu seharusnya sudah tahu tanaman mana saja yang diperlukan untuk luka seperti ini.

Perasaan takut akan kehilangan langitnya lagi, Gamma pun menyusul Yuni.

Saat lelaki itu menghampiri bos nya, dia dapat melihat Yuni sedikit terkejut, dan badannya gemetar. Tapi Yuni tetap Yuni, dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia berkata bahwa dia hanya sedikit melamun karena cuacanya sedang bagus.

Bohong.

Gamma dapat melihat bekas titik titik air di lengannya.

Dia menangis.

* * *

Saat ketiga adalah beberapa saat sebelum mereka datang untuk bertemu dengan Gesso yang dipimpin oleh Byakuran.

Di siang hari saat mereka rapat mengenai hal ini dengan para petinggi Giglio Nero, Gamma dapat melihat bahwa dia serius. Binar matanya sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan hal ini apapun yang terjadi.

Saat itu, Gamma berfikir bahwa Yuni tidak merasa takut.

Dan malam itu dia salah.

Saat memanggil Yuni untuk makan malam, dia melihat gadis itu hanya menerawang melihat bulan. Ekspresinya sedikit hampa, seolah dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia hanya menepuk kepala Yuni pelan, membuat gadis itu tersentak sebelum menengok ke arah Gamma, dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Katanya pelan, sambil memberi Yuni senyuman kecil. Kemudian dia menggenggam lengan Yuni untuk menariknya turun ke bawah untuk makan. Karena Yuni salah satu tipe orang yang malas makan walaupun sebenarnya sudah lapar.

Lengannya basah.

* * *

Satu-satunya saat dia melihat Yuni menangis secara langsung adalah saat dia hendak mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengembalikan nyawa Arcobaleno yang lain.

Tanpa ragu, Gamma segera melompat masuk saat Basil berhasil membuat sebuah retakan dan lubang kecil berkat bantuan yang lain.

Yuni, gadis yang tidak pernah menangis di depannya, dan selalu berusaha tersenyum.

Yuni, gadis yang merupakan bosnya, dan langitnya, penunjuk jalan Gamma setelah Aria meninggalkan dunia ini.

Yuni, gadis yang merupakan orang yang dicintainya.

Karena itu, dia mengurung Yuni dalam lengannya, dan membalas kata-kata terakhirnya waktu itu, sebelum pikirannya diambil alih oleh Byakuran.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian lagi.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

Hahaha maaf kayaknya gagal nulis fluff. ;;

Uhm, review?


End file.
